jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Knight and Day
Knight and Day is the first in a potential reboot of the JJBA series. It takes place in the Upper Middle Ages and is set in the wake of the Black Plague and focuses on the supernatural and conspiratorial aspects of the Plague. in this universe, stands already exist and incorporates the Arthurian Legends into JoJo. Story Sir John of Joestar & The Plague In the 14th century of 1345AD, the Black Plague ravages the British Isles and the country is thrown into disarray. Sir John of Joestar, a young knight and heir of the Joestar Family, is tasked with maintaining order in his lord's realm with the aide of his squire Richard Speedwagon while being worried of his family being slowly consumed by the Brando Family's influence. John soon discovers that there is more to the plague than meets the eye as he discovers strange men in masks waving large incense thuribles producing black smoke throughout the forests. John is exposed to the substance and begins developing symptoms similar to the bubonic plague. On the verge of death, John is saved by Lita Ford--a gypsy he defended earlier from the townsfolk's wrath--who miraculously heals him. Although grateful for all she had done for him, John storms off in fear as he assumed Lita was a witch. John later uncovers a conspiracy when he recognizes the voice one of the men he encountered earlier and after beating some answers out of him, he learns the truth about the Black Plague, which is linked all the way to the Brando Family but does not know why Draco Brando is obsessed with the realm. However, before he could proceed in confronting with the Brandos, he runs into Lita Ford and immediately apologizes for the way he acted earlier and thanked her for saving his life. during their conversation, they meet Antonio Zeppeli--a traveling gleeman--who has been watching John since the beginning and comes to warn him that there something wicked happening to the country. He proceeds to show him amazing feats, i.e. leaping into the air and dancing on the falling leaves in the air. John was amazed by such power but was shocked when Antonio strikes John in the abdomen, knocking the air out of him but simultaneously healing his broken arm. Despite John's inhibitions, he decided to learn about the mysterious power of Hamon in order to prepare himself for his battle against Draco Brando and his knights. With the help of Antonio Zeppeli, Lita ford, and Richard Speedwagon, John was able to fight his way into the Brando Estate. He learns that the Brando family was tasked by Duke Osborn to spread the plague throughout the southern regions of England and cause pandemonium throughout the Joestars lands, believing that underneath the realm lies the remains of Camelot, which might house the legendary sword of Excalibur. Draco Brando survives the incursion and travels to Duke Osborn's estate, informing him of what had transpired, only to be killed off by Heaven & Hell (Osborn's stand). Osborn proceeds to take matters into his own hands and finally sets off to destroy the Joestars. Excalibur John and his allies are enjoying their piece while a festival occurs on the Joestar's realm. John and Lita fall in love and romantically spend their day in the gardens. However, such a time was bittersweet as Osborn's men, led by Shoko and Sir Steven Nicks, attack the Joestar estate, killing many of the servants and soldiers in their way. Using his Hamon, John was able to save much of his people and friends while defeating Osborn's forces. however, during his fight with Shoko, he had inadvertently set off a chain reaction that crates an earthquake, sending John, his allies, and Shoko into the catacombs where they wound up in the ruins of Camelot. John and his friends survived but Shoko dies after her neck breaks on impact. the exposure to the ruins gives JoJo and his friends, excluding Lita, stand powers while JoJo uncovers the sword Excalibur. John was surprised to discover Lita possessed a stand prior to the series, which would explain her healing powers and her ability to cast illusions. After traveling back up tot he surface and seeing all of the carnage, JoJo is consumed with vengeance and sets off to face Osborn and his army. Meanwhile, in a secret laboratory on the Osborn Estate, Judas Priest--a mentally unhinged plague doctor and alchemist--uses the body of Draco Brando for experimentation, resulting in the resurrection of Draco in a manner similar to Frankenstein. Draco has become a semi-mindless simulacrum in the service of Duke Osborn but after obtaining the stand Amber Velvet, he regains his memory and plots to kill both JoJo and Osborn. Heaven Sent JoJo and Osborn have their final battle in the Castle of Metallica, which was used during the War of Saint-Sardos in Normandy. JoJo and his allies are met with Friar Angus Young who encounters the group and discovers that the former is a stand user. Instead of a battle, the friar gives lodgings to the group, asking them questions about where they were going and why. in the end, the Friar lends his assistance, helping them find Osborn's location and leads them to Metallica where they run into Tupac and his stand All Eyes on Me. After defeating Tupac, they are met with Judas Priest whose stand, The Plague, can create diseases and formulas that either critically harm or slow down the heroes, but are even more surprised when they meet Draco while being horrified by his appearance. With Judas dead and Draco seemingly defeated, the group ventures to the rooftop of the castle where they confront Osborn who kills Antonio and Angus Young with ease. Lita is crippled and Richard loses his eye. JoJo and his stand Stryper battles Osborn and his stand Heaven & Hell, which possesses the power to trap its victims in a pocket dimension where the user can change the environment on a whim, turning it into either "Heaven" or "Hell". during the battle, Osborn tells John the power behind excalibur and that he plans to use it to overthrow the current English monarch and envisioned a centralized British Empire that he wishes to make come true. seeing him as insane, John uses his stand Stryper, combined with excalibur and the power of Hamon, to destroy Heaven & Hell, killing Osborn and putting an end to his rain of terror. A Beautiful Ending/A Tragic Aftermath John and the surviving members of his group return home to aid in rebuilding the Joestar household. John and Lita are happily married and are blessed with a son, Jonah Joestar, but this happy ending comes crumbling down when the house is set ablaze and John is confronted by Draco. in the final battle, Draco kills John while John drags Draco down into the basement, falling down as the debris crushes them. Lita tearfully shouts for John while holding onto her infant son. as the years go by Jonah and his descendants lead the Joestar Estate to the 19th century where the next heir of the Joestar Family to the colonial era where he will face off a new threat. Characters